


do i turn your grey skies blue?

by tareth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, a lot of au situations, done for the 100's femslash february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tareth/pseuds/tareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the 100's femslash february (prompts from the-100-femslash on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day one: role reversal (clarke & lexa)

**Author's Note:**

> “they’re being led by a child.”  
> “so are we.”

clarke has always hated this god-awful facepaint. make-up. whichever way you phrase it, she still hates the stuff.

she doesn’t understand how her people can proudly and seemingly comfortably apply it every morning and bare it for the whole day.

she doesn’t understand, either, how everybody accepts their tattoos and treats them like a thing to be proud of. all the tattoos mark is death.

maybe that’s why her people cover their tattoos up. perhaps they’re ashamed? no, that’s a ridiculous notion.

clarke hates being a grounder.

she wonders, briefly, what being a sky person would be like.

* * *

lexa doesn’t feel comfortable in this new camp. camp jaha, she believes it’s called.

this camp is like a grounded version of the ark, with more oxygen and more dead and the threat of being killed at any given instant. it could be worse, lexa supposes - at least there’s something pretty to look at down here. at least she has some freedom.

she wonders, briefly, what being a grounder would be like.

 


	2. day two: apocalypse/dystopian au (clarke & octavia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two of the 100’s femslash february. check out the-100-femslash on tumblr for the daily prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neither develop as expected.

everything happens far too quickly.

when bellamy takes one second too long to react, there’s a sudden bite to the crook of his neck, and octavia falls apart. she stumbles backwards, forwards, and trips down, firing four shots through her sadness and desperate tears.

clarke holds a hand over her mouth as bellamy whispers a ‘stay strong, o’ and ends it himself.

octavia screeches in anguish and that raw emotion pains clarke to an equal level as that of raven’s ten minute goodbye which ended with the dead girl choking on her words and her own blood and the now dead boy destroying the brain from the crook under the base of her ponytail, leaving her as dignified as possible, after her chest stopped moving and her pulse had frozen.

“should we... leave him?” clarke asks after two minutes of silence.

octavia stays silent and still.

“octavia, we need to move and we need to move now. it’s your choice if we let him stay here and get eaten, but-”

“shut up, clarke!”

“i’m devastated, too, but we need to go.”

“i’m not going anywhere,” octavia snarls.

clarke doesn’t even issue a ‘goodbye’ as she turns away, walking down the next suitable turn she found.

(the regret and the desire to turn back overwhelm her, but she fights it. clarke throws up into a flowerpot from what she wants to call the remorse and soon the sun sinks down, casting tendrils of orange throughout her stinging field of vision.)

* * *

somehow, by some ridiculous odds, they both find each other again.

clarke notices that octavia stands taller and prouder than she ever did. her hands have stopped developing blisters after she wields a weapon for too long, but there are still calloused bumps across her palms. there’s an impossibly thin scar that runs from behind her left ear and up to the corner of her eyebrow.

clarke is rather the opposite, however; she’s far more reserved, and extremely susceptible to natural injury. her shoulders slump and octavia feels anxious, heavier, at the thought of what turned a strong and independent woman into such a scared looking girl.

“i burned him,” octavia says. clarke’s gun lowers as she realises who the girl is.

that look they share is, honestly, the strangest thing either has ever experienced, and they live with dead men walking.

it’s a good strange.


	3. day three: enclosed in a small space together (octavia / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only clarke seems to know how to work a latch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super duper late, i’m sorry!

“whatever happened to the army guy?” raven asks, and by the cold seeping in through the walls as to the light, she assumes that it’s night-time.

“lincoln?” octavia responds.

“yeah.”

octavia says nothing.

raven sighs.

“how long have we been down here?” octavia then groans after a few more minutes.

“too long. i wasn’t built for...” she checks her digital watch. “six and a half hours in cold basements; i was built for-”

“i know, i know; the warm comfort of metal or whatever. you keep saying.”

raven grumbles irritated curse words under her breath.

“this was definitely your fault.”

raven spins on her feet at that. “how was it my fault? you’re the one-”

“thanks,” octavia smirks. “but you’re not my type.”

“then stop saying you love me when we-”

clarke dramatically flourishes into the basement, cutting raven off. “what are you two doing down here? not another sex marathon, i hope?”

“wait, you didn’t have to use a key...?” octavia looks curiously at clarke.

“the latch was locked... what, did you think you were stuck down here?”

“it’s her fault!” and “blame octavia!” were yelled simultaneously at clarke.

“just get married, already, you two.”


	4. day four: a secret relationship (abby / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she knows that cheating is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally wrote cheating!fic i’m trash (sorrynotsorry) just don’t cheat irl please it’s a dick move!!!

raven really shouldn’t be doing this. she’s dating clarke, and abby’s old enough to be her mother. of course, abby cared more about raven in three days than raven’s actual mother did in any period of time, be it weeks or months or years. however, clarke’s impossible to stay away from; less than abby, but still... impossible.

it’s not that she enjoys this mess, rather the opposite, but raven loves them both romantically and she can’t come to a decision - breaking up with abby would be so much easier, dating clarke would be so much easier and accepted, but she loves abby just that little bit more.

(she feels like such an ass when she breaks up with clarke over a cup of coffee. ‘publicly, so this couldn’t blow up in your face? real classy, raven,’ is what stayed with her.

* * *

it’s a few weeks later, and abby finally gets around to learning raven’s phone number.

“hey, abby,” raven murmurs into her phone.

“what’s wrong? you sound tired,” abby asks, overly concerned.

“just woke up. why’d you leave so early?”

“i got called into work,” abby says, a smile edging in at the truth that ‘why’d you leave so early?’ is raven’s way of saying ‘i miss you already and we only properly saw each other less than six hours ago.’

“raven? i miss you, too.”


	5. day five: body swap (octavia & indra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s definitely mt. weather’s fault. it has to be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i was planning on a differences between the bodies fic but it turned out completely differently?
> 
> (also: i’ve cleaned my relationship tags and will instead update accordingly.)

“octavia, hey, wait up!”

indra keeps walking, until raven barges in front of her. “what the hell? are you going deaf?”

“get out of my way, sky person.” when she speaks, indra notices that her voice sounds different. it’s not quite the same as octavia’s, obviously, but it’s still similar.

“what? octavia-”

“mountain men must have something to do with this...” indra whispers as she walks hurriedly to where she normally sleeps.

upon entering the area, she speaks up. “octavia of the sky peop-”

“yeah, yeah, enough with the formalities. this... disaster has happened, isn’t that an invitation to informality?”

the real indra sighs. “octavia, i think mountain men have something to do with this.”

“there’s only one way to find out for sure. come on.”

* * *

they spend two hours with abby and her crew of curious assistants.

“are you two joking or is this real?” is the question she asks when she takes some of their blood to look for irregularities.

“why would i play pretend?” indra asks, and it throws abby for a second.

“okay. jackson, go run the tests on the blood samples.” she thinks for a second, scrutinising the two bodies.

abby leaves for a moment, and returns with a de-brushed floor sweep.

she swipes at octavia’s body and indra’s usual tact is gone. the body’s too slow to keep up with indra’s lifetime of physical conflict and training in combat.

then she swipes down at indra’s body.

octavia throws an arm out to protect her - indra’s - face, and the strength with which it throws itself completely pushes her off balance.

“woah, what’s happening here?” raven asks, waltzing in. “i’m not quite sure a broom-stick is enough to harm anybody, even if their brain’s switched places with another. you need to give them this.”

she moves her hands from their crossing over her chest, and tosses a vial she kept warm under her armpit in between octavia and indra. it smashes and licks at their feet, turns a new colour and then undergoes something resembling evaporation.

octavia and indra feel at home again.

“raven, how...?” abby starts. “we have a guy from mount’ weather; i got a cure, stopped jackson’s tests... what you’d expect.”

when raven gets her thanks, and leaves, octavia gets told that she ‘has a lot to learn.’ she just replies with a cocky ‘bring it.’


	6. day six: a relationship with an ace character (raven / clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarke loves raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clarke pov; modern setting; finn’s an ass.

clarke loves raven. a lot.

she absolutely hates finn; finn who makes sly digs about how he had sex with raven and how that last time was so good that she knew it could never be pleasurable for her again. apparently, that’s why raven happily identifies as asexual.

finn also seems to think that asexual means aromantic; “hey, clarke? you know she doesn’t love you, right? she can’t, ’cause she won’t have sex.”

(if there’s one thing that clarke knows, it’s that raven is the most benevolent and loving person she’s ever met, and that she’s raven’s priority in regards to love.)

then there’s his desperate, offensive, and christian equating of sex being the fruit of a marriage, the basis of any intimate relationship. they have more than enough intimacy as it is, and neither clarke nor raven would change that for the world.

besides, clarke doesn’t need sex; she only truly wants it maybe once every three years, in which case she gets raven’s permission to have a day alone of self-pleasure.

for clarke, their relationship, their marriage, it’s not the (non-existent) sex; it’s when raven reminds her of their love, it’s when their hands and brush, it’s when she wakes up before raven and is overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the woman.

every time she looks at raven, clarke is always, and forever, going to be overcome by something that finn collins could never ever get in the way of.


	7. day seven: rivals to lovers (octavia / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> her best friend is mr. wallace because she can’t have any others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arcade game rivals. it’s a mix of mt. weather, the ark and the earth in a present-day setting.

octavia slides a quarter into the oldest machine at mr. wallace’s arcade hut. it’s not really a hut - more like a nest buried into a building on the corner of the sidewalk, made entirely of wood and crammed full of classic arcade games.

dante wallace is kind. old, but still pleasant. he lets octavia stay way past closing hours on the days that the re-enforcers take visits to the blake household, when she’s usually alerted by a text from bellamy of the current events.

when she gets on the leaderboard of a game, which is almost one hundred percent of the time, she leaves her three digits as ‘oab.’ octavia aurora blake. it’s a typical, common thing to do, use one’s initials, but nobody’s worked out that the a is also her mother’s name, nor the fact that the b is the blake surname.

if they did, she’d be locked up.

when she loses her last life on this old, old game and submits ‘oab’ with the joystick, octavia’s surprised to see that she’s only eighth. the top seven spots are taken by the same ‘rvn.’

the scores are at least five times as large as octavia managed.

“damn,” she puffs out as she reads the top score. in bright yellow, blocky digits, rvn has claimed a score of 59,875,990.

“impressive, right?” mr. wallace asks from his desk.

“sure is. do you know who r-v-n happens to be, by any chance?”

“raven reyes,” he nods. “the girl who got shot a few years back, paralysed leg?”

“i’ve heard of her, yeah. thanks.”

mr. wallace smiles at her as she goes around and switches off every low or high socket, and then yanks the plugs out of the sockets for him before she leaves. it’s a money saving trick that she learned from some kid when she was four. guess it stuck

“see you tomorrow, mr. w!” octavia chimes, locking the doors up and walking away.

he laughs and waves her a ‘goodbye.’

* * *

one week of intense focus has been put into the game.

octavia’s nudged herself up to second, but raven has also bested her score to two-hundred-million-and-something.

when octavia sits with mr. wallace to have a chat, the glass doors open to produce a girl with a limp, a blonde and a pair of guys following.

“i haven’t seen you before,” the curly-haired boy says, almost accusingly.

“that’s weird,” octavia says. she can’t tell the group of people anything believable. everyone knows everyone

“you keep looking to my leg and then the machine,” raven speaks up. “you’re o-a-b, huh?”

she nods.

“damn. it took me a month to get scores as good as those.”

“how do you know it didn’t take me one month, too?”

“the machine isn’t in need of emptying after a month and one week of being here. i think with a regular input of two people over a month, it would have been emptied by now,” raven shrugs. “plus, there wasn’t a tenth top score until you showed up.”

“okay, so i’m better than you.”

the blonde and the two guys, who raven addresses as ‘clarke and jonty’ mill off to play separate games as octavia and raven talk

“i’ve got the top score, though, so i’m better.”

octavia sighs.

after a twenty minute talk over one arcade game, they exchange numbers.

“we still hate each other over this game,” raven reminds octavia.

“totally.”

(after five weeks of competition that turned friendlier and friendlier, octavia beats raven’s score.)

“now that you’re on top,” raven begins. “because i let you... are you finally gonna tell me why i don’t know you? or what o-a-b means?”

“i’m- my mother had two kids, i’m the second, soo...”

“so you can’t legally exist. okay, o-a-b? octavia something something?”

“octavia aurora blake.”

“bellamy’s sister?” raven asks in shock.

“yeah.”

there’s a few minutes of silence before octavia smirks.

“what was that about me being on top?”


	8. day eight: being in mount weather together (maya & harper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maya’s a girl on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc as heck.
> 
> warnings: violence/blood/blades.

“you don’t go around taking blood from people without their permission. caging them up...” maya rants as jasper, harper and monty sit opposite her.

“it’s in the past,” harper shrugs.

“they’ll take you again in an instant!” maya yells, accidentally slamming her hands down on the table. loudly.

“shh!” over half of the dorm hiss.

“i’m not sorry,” maya hisses back

“there’s nothing you can do about it,” harper continues in a quiet voice.

‘i can kill them,’ maya thinks. “you’re right,” she says.

* * *

“hey, doctor tsing!” “maya.” “do you mind if i borrow a scalpel from you? i’ve lost mine, and president wallace needs me to finish my work quickly before i lose my patient.”

“wait outside,” the doctor warns, walking down the corridor and into her office.

“thank you,” maya says when she receives the scalpel.

she turns, takes a step and then wildly flings herself back.

with the blade pressed against doctor tsing’s throat, maya considers herself in a position of power.

“harper. how did you hurt her? tell me.”

“o- opened her up, no painkillers,” the doctor responds nervously.

“what did you do?”

“took her- some of her blood...”

maya pushes the blade into the doctor’s throat, away from the artery. she really can’t afford to have blood all over her as well as being caught partially on camera. bellamy mentioned something about blood for blood.

(when maya doesn’t show up for the next week, harper makes her way to the mountain’s ‘jail,’ which is really just a row for solitary, and says loudly, “maya? you didn’t have to do what you did.”)


	9. day nine: holiday (clarke / octavia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it ends with a tipsy confession of love and ‘i don’t want to go back to the city.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can make something of this then congrats

“i kinda really like this,” octavia murmurs.

she refuses to look down the vertical drop of the cliff that they’re perched on.

“me, too,” clarke whispers back, reaching out for the hand of the girl sitting next to her who’s bathed in the light of the purple-orange dusk.

after a few minutes of silence, they hear bellamy slam the truck door shut and his footsteps crunching the crisp ground.

“you should know,” he grunts quietly, “that raven’s taking pictures.” when he walks back to the truck, he flips raven’s camera off. a click is heard, she throws a chalky rock at him, and octavia darts her head back to see what just happened.

she laughs.

“i kinda really like you,” clarke says out of the blue.

(it’s actually not a surprise to anybody.)

raven cheers and it echoes through the hills, scattering birds with chirps and stark black silhouettes against a blurred orange.

“i kinda really like you, too.”


	10. day ten: doctor/firefighter/cop/etc. au (clarke / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all that matters.

“raven’s been shot,” bellamy’s voice fuzzes through the crappy hospital phone.

clarke freezes. everything around her becomes quicker. her breath puffs out eratically.

“she- no? she can’t have,” clarke fumbles.

“abby’s with us in the ambulance right now; octavia and miller are going after the shooter. john murphy, i think his name was.”

“i, um...”

“don’t cry. be strong.”

“she was shot, bell!” clarke yells, getting a few odd looks from patients and staff alike. “where?”

“you don’t want to know.”

“oh, god, she’s gonna die, isn’t she? she got shot in one of her vital organs, right, bellamy?”

one of clarke’s palms presses against each eye in turn, and then she passes the clipboard containing the vital information for patient rounds to jackson.

“wrong.”

the call crackles out and clarke keeps her head as high as she can manage.

“she was shot,” she whispers as she crumbles onto her mother’s office’s sofa.

* * *

“she’s... sustaining herself. alive. barely breathing,” abby shakes her daughter awake. “raven. you can go see her if you like.”

“huh? don’t lie, please,” clarke begs.

“she’s okay, honey. i promise. octavia caught the shooter, and raven’s okay. you should have more faith in us all, sweetheart.” abby chuckles lightly.

clarke wipes her eyes, sniffs, and solemnly follows her mother to raven’s hospital room.

when she heads in, her first instinct is to check raven’s vitals. they’re a little shaky, but that’s to be expected.

“you’re okay.”

clarke brings a chair around to the side of raven which enables her to watch the door, and sits down without scraping the chair legs on the floor.

she gingerly holds one of raven’s hands in both of her own, before laying her head down on raven’s closest upper thigh. “please be okay.”

it’s after another nap and two hours of whispers that clarke feels raven wake up.

“hey,” she croaks. “why am i stuck in a hospital, and why can’t i feel the leg you’re leaning on?”

clarke’s head shot up. “you can’t feel the leg?” clarke asks.

raven shakes her head, triggering clarke to yell for abigail griffin

clarke whispers something to her mother, points a little, and ultimately just makes raven really uncomfortable

“raven, honey...”

“i know. paralysed. it sucks, right?”

“you’re okay. that’s all that matters,” clarke mumbles.

“i’m pretty sure your being okay is all that matters,” raven groans as she dozes off deeply.

clarke presses a kiss to raven’s hand. “you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miller & octavia are cops. abby & clarke are medical workers -- just in case you didn’t catch that.


	11. day eleven: clarke’s drawings of her crush/partner are found (clarke / any female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she’s not an intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i say any female but please not abby because that’s kinda really gross!!!

they’re delicate compared to rough sketches of flowers and wildlife or even other people that made up the original hundred.

her hands skim over worn, damaged paper and narcissistically searching for more sketches - drawings, masterpieces - of herself.

bellamy walks right in, mumbling about water. “what d’you got there?” he grunts, somehow still cockily.

“clarke’s... sketch book?” she offers.

“hey, princess! we got an intruder in your palace!” he bellows behind him.

clarke hastily trips into her tent and catches sight of the other girl, then the book in her hands.

“you- you can leave now, bellamy,” clarke dismisses.

he raises an eyebrow but leaves all the same.

“wha-” clarke’s voice breaks as if she were a pubescent male. then she coughs, also as if she were a pubescent male. “what have you seen?”

“everything,” the other girl smirks. “absolutely everything.”

“i’m sorry-,”

“for what? appreciating the human form?”

“for producing pornographic images of you without your permission...”

“like i said, appreciating the human form.”


	12. day twelve: bed sharing (octavia & raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> octavia needs a new tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda fluffy (also a smidge of misogynist bellamy just to get my plot across)

as it turns out, bellamy has a bad luck streak in regards to selecting an appropriate, fire-proof, water-proof, wind-proof, murderer-proof, anything-else-under-the-sun-proof tent for his sister.

“raven,” he starts. “she has a good tent, right? big, dry, warm, guarded...”

“plus, i actually know her name,” octavia nods.

“hey! raven!” he bellows. it resounds throughout camp, echoing in the trees.

“what do you want?” the shout returns from the drop-ship.

“come out here!” a very audible sigh is heard even over the long distance, and raven jogs out to see what bellamy wants.

“shoot,” she shrugs.

“let me share tents with you.” octavia blake beats around no bush.

“er, just share with your brother.”

“and his misogynistic ways in regards to sex? no chance.”

“hey, i’m not misogynistic!” bellamy interrupts.

“the other day you told me that you really enjoyed, and i quote, ‘fucking red-headed bitches,’” octavia snarks. she then turns to raven, voice sweeter than anything. “please?”

“fine,” raven relents, taking octavia’s arm and walking away. “but i only have one bed.”

octavia tilts her head in acknowledgement but disregard.

* * *

raven closes the three tent layers up properly and then settles back onto her bundle of blankets.

“there’s a lot in here,” octavia notes, eyes flitting to raven’s helmet hidden in the corner.

“i don’t like leaving things around,” raven replies as she swings her legs under the top two blankets and above the bottom two. she tucks herself in, as always.

“seems reasonable,” octavia replies as she inches to do the same. “it’s just a lot of stuff.”

“if people find things, i’m expected to fix them. a lot of this stuff is just junk that can’t be fixed or junk that needs more time.” she then notices octavia’s reluctance to get into bed, and says jokingly, “i’m not that scary, am i?”

octavia laughs awkwardly and throws the top two, like raven, blankets over herself before instantly rolling away from the other.

raven sighs. “lincoln broke you, right? does your brother want me to fix you, too?”

she can just about see the darkness shift as octavia shakes her head. “no, but i do.”


	13. day thirteen: teachers (raven / abby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if they’re meant to be together, they’ll be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so clarke and raven are students and the rest you can kinda work out? also i wrote this on my mobile & i’m too lazy to switch auto-capitalisation off so

“Evan, do you have something which you would like to share with the class?”

“No, Mr. Blake,” the boy shakes his head.

“What have you been writing to Jonathan, then?” Bellamy asks, pointing at a messy sheet of paper. “Some... Educational... Notes?”

“I’ve just taken the register, there’s nothing to take notes on. Give me the paper.”

Neither Evan nor Jonathan move. Bellamy sighs. “I won’t read it aloud, or repeat it to anybody, okay?”

Evan scrumples it up and tosses it to Bellamy. He unfurls it and reads it to himself as he walks back to his desk, chuckling.

“Very funny,” he waves the paper around in an odd salute, sitting at his desk and sending a quick email to Abigail Griffin regarding the note content.

‘ABBY, MY KIDS KNOW, BREAK IT OFF ALREADY!!!!!!

Sent by Mister B. Blake, Teacher of History of Warfare.

(This e-mail is reserved for school related purposes only.)’

* * *

 

Abby’s in the middle of demonstrating CPR to fifteen odd students when her where dings with her email notifier. She jumps up and moves to her desk where her laptop is.

“Zoe, if you’d like to start trying what I told you? Anti-bac wipes are in the bottom of the trolley so you can wipe the mouth-piece after you’re done,” Abby says as she opens up her new email.

She curses, out loud, and extremely noisily. It sets her class giggling, Zoe laughing into the dummy’s plastic mouth.

* * *

“I don’t want to see her like that... Could you...?” Abby asks over dinner with her daughter.

“What, break up with your student for you? No way.”

Abby gives Clarke the look.

“Ugh, fine.”

* * *

“Hey, Raven!” Clarke exclaims overly bouncily the next day.

“Oh, what’s up? Is Abby, um, is she alright, or-”

“She’s breaking up with you.”

Raven’s eyes travel through at least ten different emotions in that small, two second long period.

“Wh- what? You’re joking, right?”

Clarke looks down and gives a slight head shake.

“...Why?” She’s trying really hard not to cry in the corridor.

“Apparently some of nine-A-J knew. Ask Mr. Blake.”

“I’ll, er, I’ll ask the class as well.”

* * *

“Evan? Jonathan? Mr. Blake tells me that you wrote some bullshit about me and Vice-Principal Griffin,” Raven declares, strutting into their form room.

“We just wrote that we totally thought you two are fucking,” the brunet boy responds. The blond next to him laughs.

“Yeah, basically.”

Raven kicks the paper bin over on her way out

“Hmm, definitely something going on.”

“Do you think we broke them up?”

“If they’re meant to be together, they’ll be together.”


	14. chapter fourteen: fake relationship (clarke / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s not a matter of x anymore; it’s a matter of y.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love abby griffin a lot but i’m sorry i couldn’t think of anyone else that would work in this context!
> 
> (warnings for kinda sex stuff?)

It’s a complete shock to Clarke.

“I don’t like Lexa. Didn’t she tell you about her ex-girlfriend after you burned Finn?”

“Those rules from the founding of the Ark are completely out-dated! If you believe in them, then you’re stupid and wrong.”

Abby sighs. “I don’t like her, Clarke.”

“Scared you’re gonna jump Byrne’s bones because of the gay agenda spreading, huh? I would be scared of jumping her bones, too, but not for the same reason,” Clarke argues before walking away.

* * *

“Hey, Raven,” Clarke says cheerily the next morning, popping into Raven’s tent.

“What’s up?” Raven groans, eyes adjusting to the light.

“Are you against homosexuality?

Raven laughs. “What, is this your way of flirting?”

Clarke’s skin tints pink and she shakes her head.

“In a word, no. In another few words, why are you asking?” Raven asks as she rubs her eyes furiously, removing the sleep that settled there overnight.

“Well,” begins Clarke, before adopting a silly voice, “Chancellor Griffin is.”

Raven sighs. “Of course. How can I help?”

Clarke takes a breath as if about to say something, but stops herself. Raven gets it.

“Oh, you want us to pretend to be-”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, sure.” Clarke fumbles briefly.

“Really?” Raven nods. “Step one, the illusion of just having sex.”

Clarke gawks at her.

“Or did you just mean, like, hugging a little more as if we were in pre-school?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, no, your idea is good. Great. Perfect, really.”

“Okay, start messing your hair about,” Raven orders, untying her own hair, frizzing it up and then retying it into the messiest and hastiest ponytail she could manage.

“If you can give yourself one, would a hickey be too much?” Raven ponders, zipping her jacket off and tossing it against the side of her tent for the illusion of getting super naked. She then flops back into her bed, as if... Flopping back into bed. To have not-standing-up sex. Obviously.

“Um, it would be okay... What if we both had one? Solidify the idea?”

Raven grins. “You’re a genius.”

“Can you give yourself a hickey, though?” Clarke asks with strained hope

“Not that I know of.” Clarke nods thoughtfully and falls back next to Raven. “Do you think this’ll be enough to spite her?”

Raven shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Clarke swallows deeply. “Okay. Yeah.”

Then she literally plants her lips on Raven’s neck and tries - she really tries - to give Raven a hickey.

Raven laughs. “You don’t just-” She’ll deny it forever, but she does moan just a little. “- lick the skin and expect magic to happen.”

Clarke groans in complaint, sitting back up and smoothly laying herself back down again from that position. “What do I do, then?”

Raven smirks, moving around so that she straddles the blonde. Then, as a whisper, “Make as much noise as you want, just pay attention.”

(Clarke makes a lot of noise, and pays as much attention as she can - although the latter was very hard, given her circumstances.)

* * *

“Oh, Raven, honey - hi!” Abby interrupts her walking through the Ark.

“I have to go and... Do things with... Somebody.”

“The boy who gave you that?” Abby teases, pointing to a mess of a beginner’s hickey displayed just above her collar bone.

Raven’s face furls seriously. “Your daughter identifies as a male now? Clarke never told me, and I was just with her.”

Abby smacks the mechanic and storms off to find Clarke.

* * *

“So,” Octavia begins.

“So,” Clarke says in a dull tone.

“You and Raven?”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

“How?”

“You and Lincoln. How?” she deadpans.

Octavia sighs and walks off.

* * *

“Your mom whacked me when I explained this,” Raven says, gesturing to her throat.

“Are you alright?”

“Jeez, we aren’t actually a thing. Stop worrying, I’m okay.”

Clarke settles down into Raven’s collection of various blankets and cloths and clothes which she calls a bed and settles down.

Raven eventually joins her, blowing out a small lump of wax with a wick that’s on its last legs.

* * *

It takes them two weeks to do more than act all couple-y in public or give each other hickies that don’t mean anything other than ‘fuck you, Chancellor Griffin.’

It’s sex, affectionate and tender and emotional - maybe it’s fueled by Clarke’s adrenaline of running through the woods and trying to not get murdered by some fog, or maybe it’s fueled by Raven’s need to repress the memory of her falling over into the mud because Wick’s brace eventually broke, or maybe it’s just the fact that neither have had any release or comfort since forever - but it’s real. The sex hair, the hickies, the love and the everything.

(Plus, Clarke learned invaluable information regarding Raven being a total bottom.)

* * *

“Why do you dislike her so much that you’re willing to keep hooking up with me and flaunting it? Not that I mind, but-”

They both freeze.

“I didn’t- I, um...”

Clarke laughs. “I don’t think it’s just a matter of mutually disliking my mother anymore. I think it’s a matter of us both really, really liking each other.”

“I kinda wanna say you’re wrong, but you’re totally right.”

“Heck yeah, I am.”

Raven smiles and buries her head into Clarke’s shoulder. “By the way, you’re far more than just passably cute.”


	15. day fifteen: hurt/comfort (clarke / raven -- lexa & clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "they [killed] her (...) because she was mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might want to take into account that the background for this is that princess mechanic happened and then idk raven ended up dead due to... mt. weather?? (raven's my favourite character ever so please don't think that this was made to spite her/her fans!)

"I understand, Clarke."

Clarke just shakes her head.

"Please, just let me help? Or... Try."

When Lexa moves to sit next to the broken girl, there's no arm shoving her away or a hand placing itself on the rocky bench to prevent somebody sitting down there.

Clarke suddenly bursts into tears after a moment, and Lexa hesitantly drapes an arm around her.

"I promise that you'll end up being okay. Maybe not soon, but you will."

* * *

Clarke's temper gets shorter and shorter by the day.

If Abby, or Octavia, or Bellamy, or  _anyone_ even looks like they're about to give her a pitiful look or a sorrowful nod, she loses it. She threw a broken radio, the one that she'd attempted to fix but had just ended up with frayed wires, at her mother, pulled her gun on Bellamy, knocked Murphy out and shoved Octavia just a little too hard.

Lexa understands, she really does, but she can't bring herself to stop Clarke. She wouldn't deny anyone grieving, really, even if it's unhealthy as it is. Plus, Clarke hasn't seemed to harm anyone too badly yet.

* * *

Lexa encourages Clarke to kill Cage Wallace when they invade the mountain. She holds his hands behind his back, wound together with biting blades tucked in between ropes.

"You want to feel better, right, Clarke?" Lexa asks calmly.

Clarke pulls her gun from its comfortable holster around her upper thigh, cocking it quickly and raising it. She takes a deep breath, crooks her elbow slightly to evade shattered bones, closes her eyes, and presses her index finger down on the trigger. Her arm flies back, never fully anticipating the recoil.

The noise echoes throughout the small metal corridor, and all she hears is a monotonous squeal running rampant.

When she opens her eyes, Lexa's side is bleeding from the mountain's President's handcuffs made of knives, and Cage is choking on his own blood beneath the Grounder's feet.

"This isn't it, Clarke. This? It isn't the cure, but it's a step." _  
_

"You're bleeding... Ar- are- you okay?" Clarke asks, her forehead sweating visibly. It's cold and Clarke feels faint, throat dry.

"Just a graze," Lexa shrugs. "I've had worse."

Clarke nods, takes a breath, and whispers something.

Lexa sees the 'ray - vun' movement of Clarke's lips along with a few other motions.

She understands. She really does.

 

 


	16. chapter sixteen: favourite ship (clarke / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t mess with the wrong people?
> 
> clarke and raven bring a whole new meaning to ‘the wrong people.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this contains a vague and crappy ending as well as a more dramatic summary than actual chapter.

On their last robbery, they were busted.

Apparently Octavia snitched on them to the police (or maybe Abby found the key to Clarke’s room - either way, it was something stupid) resulting in a gun fight. Rather, a barrage or an onslaught.

Clarke managed to escape with minimal injury, but Raven got shot and she ended up having to undergo dangerous surgery from Clarke and take extremely dodgy painkillers in the process.

Wick, the man who runs what is effectively the black market of stolen junk transforming into stolen utilities, managed to fix her up a brace, but it’s sloppy.

(It’s good enough.)

The injury, however, now means that Raven can’t assist Clarke physically during their stunts. All she can do is wait - wait and pray that a healthy and undamaged blonde is going to walk through their secret apartment door and reaffirm the battered brunette of their love and their life and their safety.

(Waiting and praying is all she ever seems to do anymore.)

Once, it doesn’t work. Except what Clarke does get done for? It isn’t her fault. Not this time.

A man, an elderly man who lived with a cat and a nicotine addiction, was murdered two Tuesdays ago and Clarke was reported to be the killer by an ‘anonymous tip.’

Raven screams as they handcuff Clarke and escort her away. She screams undecipherable words; the only recognisable ones are ‘Clarke’ and ‘no.’

* * *

When she stops crying and hyperventilating, Raven calls Miller and asks for his assistance as well as the help of Maya, Monty, Jasper and Harper.

They enter her apartment within the hour, and she asks them shakily, “We can bust Clarke out of jail, right, guys?”

“Definitely,” Jasper grins.

Jasper turns out to be correct. Plus, a few cops were killed in the process. That’s always a good thing, right?


	17. chapter seventeen: au/headcanon (clarke / raven / octavia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she doesn’t tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mtf!raven. i just felt like this is kind of necessary? we don’t see enough trans representation and i’m questioning if i’m a trans guy or agender so i suppose this also helped me a bit.
> 
> tw: familial abuse (transphobia)

She doesn’t tell Clarke about how she used to cry into Finn’s pillow after a day at school or how her mother scarred supple, five-year-old breasts with a death threat (“my son better not pretend to be a girl ever again!”) and a bread knife pinched from the dinner hall.

She doesn’t tell Octavia of how many times she walked into the girls’ bathroom and was forced out by squealing ten-year-olds who claimed that she was a pervert.

She doesn’t tell Clarke about the fact that she stuffs her bra with old breast implants that were stored in an old and barely touched room which Finn stole for her.

She doesn’t talk with Octavia regarding breaking the law and thieving one years’ worth of weekly oestrogen used to help women who need more to function correctly.

She doesn’t mention to either the amount of reading she did on gender in the Ark’s library, discovering which foods lowered testosterone production and which foods increased oestrogen production.

* * *

On the ground, it takes her body a while to show signs of low oestrogen and high testosterone again - she isn’t quick enough to steal from the supply cabinet, not after getting shot - and both Clarke and Octavia are there for her.

Her face looks slightly more vertical and slim, there are rough roots scattered over her chin and up the sides of her face and her voice is slightly lower.

“Please, just... Leave me alone,” Raven begs when the pair enter the workshop which she and Wick use and discover these changes.

“I can get my mothe-” Clarke begins to offer.

“No, then she’ll know it was me who stole the hormones back on the Ark!”

“I can go get a... A needle for you and some medical pot things you put the needle in to get the medicine?” Octavia offers.

Raven nods and gingerly nudges her head onto Clarke’s shoulder.

“I’ll, er, I’ll go,” Clarke says. “It’ll look less odd if I go in, you know, doctor’s daughter and all. Plus, I actually know what to look for.”

Octavia shrugs. “Can’t argue with that.”

Raven lifts her head up and sits herself onto a table.

“See you guys soon, then.”

“Bye,” they both say.

Octavia shuts the door and sits next to Raven. She holds Raven’s waist and lets the girl rest a head on her shoulder.

“Why aren’t you mad that I lied to you?” she whispers.

“Do you want me to be mad?”

Raven mumbles a ‘no.’

“Because I love you. So does Clarke, and the fact that maybe you need a little medical help to be who you are isn’t gonna make us hate you, okay?”

Raven smiles and kisses Octavia’s cheek tentatively.

“What was that poster we saw underground the other day? The one with the smiling yellow circle wearing sunglasses? Yeah, that’s me when I realise that I’m totally lucky because I am loved by the most beautiful human alive. Oh, and you and Clarke, I suppose, but nah, this girl called Octavia Blake? She’s way finer than you.”

“She’s also an ass,” Raven giggles into Octavia’s neck.

“She also has a great ass, you mean.”

“Okay, that is true.”

They laugh a little, before Octavia adopts a serious face and asks, “Does this mean I can have sex with you now? I won’t be all like-” She puts on a sillier, high voice, “- ‘oh my God, eight exclamation points.’”

“Um, I guess, yeah.” Octavia cheers.

“Finally!”

“That is so rude,” Raven laughs, knowing fully that Octavia was just joking.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine! Honestly.”

Octavia nods in acknowledgement.

“I love you, too, by the way.”

* * *

“I just stole from my mother for you,” Clarke announces, setting the organised collection of glass oestrogen pots and needles in a white brief case on the table. “Happy birthday.”

“Today’s not my birthday?”

“We’re still gonna have a party, though, and I got you a present. So, it kind of is.”

Raven holds her arms out for Clarke to hug and she ends up crying into blonde hair with gratitude.

“Thank you.”


	18. chapter eighteen: favourite trope (clarke / raven / lexa / octavia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven hates jogging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve already written my favourite trope so i just decided on domesticity?? anyways enjoy

Raven wakes up to Clarke babbling away to her computer screen, Abby’s face filling it entirely, and Octavia sat at the end of the bed, scribbling in her notebook.

“What’s the time?” Raven asks as quietly as she can, knowing how cranky Clarke can get when interrupted. Her voice is slightly husked with sleep and her vision is poor.

“Ten twenty-three,” Octavia mumbles back without looking up, instead casting a quick glance to her wrist watch.

“It’s Monday today, right?”

“Mhm.”

Raven cheers to herself. “Shopping day.”

“Oh, I’ve already done it,” Octavia shrugs casually.

Raven groans, really loudly.

“Hush, Raven,” Clarke complains.

“She did the shopping!”

“No, she didn’t,” a shout is heard from the front room.

“Wait, Lexa’s back?” Raven asks, shocked and suddenly perked up in bed.

“Nah, just her voice,” Octavia snorts.

“Fu-” Raven remembers the fact that Clarke is still on a Skype call with Abby. “- uuudge. Yeah. Fudge you, Octavia.”

She hops out of bed and bends down, hair falling and covering her front.

Octavia follows before Raven can tie it back, cheekily smacking Raven’s butt as she goes.

Raven gasps and quickly throws her head back, pulling the hairtie from around her wrist into her hair and tying.

She quickly pads over to the computer, says a quick ‘hey’ to Abby and presses a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

“Raven!” Abby yells and it comes out slightly static.

“Uh-huh?”

“We have a situation at the hospital - nothing major - which we need fixed by two weeks today. Are you okay to come down here and help?”

Raven nods, “It depends, but probably. What’s the issue?”

“One of our dialysis machines broke, and we have a patient coming in for their first session in two weeks.”

“If it’s just a tube that’s broken, please, Abby, for the love of-”

“Last time when we started using it, it just beeped and stopped.”

“I’ll have a look, okay?

Abby nods. “Sure. Thank you.”

Raven mock salutes and then leaves to the front room.

* * *

They all lay together on the sofa, watching the movie playing on their television screen.

Raven’s got blackened hands and tired joints, as well as a tendency to fall asleep with her head on Clarke’s chest and her legs tucked in

Octavia has an ‘I need to take up as much space as I can’ complex, whilst looking utterly ridiculous with a band-aid covering her eyebrow which Clarke insisted she need after she petted an angry cat on her way home.

(Octavia pretends she got it whilst training with Indra, but Lexa knows the difference between animal scratches and human scratches.)

Clarke rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder and gently strokes Raven’s hair, eating popcorn with her free hand and silently criticising all of the incorrect medical details contained in the film

To her right, Octavia and Lexa loudly agree on the inaccuracies regarding weapons and fighting, threatening Raven to wake up.

* * *

Octavia surprises them all the next morning with a six AM run.

Lexa is more than up for it, Clarke is reluctant, and the two other brunettes had to drag Raven out of their bed.

“I don’t understand why you won’t let me cycle instead!” Raven moans, tying her laces up. “I mean, either way, we all look sexy as fuck in lycra.”

“Because after you cycle, Raven, you always complain about your, and I quote, ‘sore ass,’” Lexa comments, clipping a step counter to her running shoes.

Clarke laughs in agreement.

Octavia soon gives them all bottles of water and encourages them out the door.

“Oh, no,” Clarke says when Octavia locks the door. “We’re not allowed music, are we?”

Octavia laughs and shakes her head. “No chance.

Raven and Clarke groan in complaint.

* * *

“You all,” Raven pants, struggling to keep up. “Owe me, like... Really fucking amazing sex. And a lot of it.”

“Why me?” Clarke asks loudly, offended.

“You could have agreed with me, two against two.”

“Yeah, but Lexa promised-”

“Don’t talk about what I promised you, Clarke,” Lexa exclaims from five feet in front of them, voice wavering from what Octavia suspects isn’t breathlessnes or being exhausted.

“I promise you that sex you want if you can stay in front of me for twenty minutes!” Octavia offers Raven.

“That is totally just you asking to see my ass,” Raven jokes as she runs in between Octavia and Lexa, gradually stepping ahead of them regardless.

* * *

When they get back to their apartment, Raven falls onto the sofa face first.

“We ran for two hours,” Clarke complains, kicking the door shut.

“Next week, we’ll do two and a half,” Lexa smirks cruelly.

Raven groans into the sofa for ten solid seconds, kicking her trainers off and rolling back over. “Please. No more running.” __

* * *

Octavia lives up to her promise of really fucking amazing sex.

Clarke and Lexa cringe at the noises that come from the bedroom when it happens, and thus turn up the volume on the documentary regarding arctic animals. There’s really nothing better to watch.

Octavia leaves first, with slightly messy hair and a victorious smirk. Raven comes out ten minutes later, hair matted an skin flushed.

“She’s really... Wow?” Raven offers, leaning over the back of the sofa and coaxing a kiss from Clarke who looks uncomfortable.

Octavia grins, and sighs. “Ugh, you two can go now. I dare you to be louder than her.”

Clarke and Lexa literally jump over furniture to get into the bedroom as soon as they can.

Raven jumps onto the sofa, tucks her head in Octavia’s lap and aww’s at the animals on screen.

When Raven inevitably falls asleep five minutes later, it’s Octavia’s turn to ‘aww’ and she presses a kiss to the girl’s forehead after throwing a blanket over her.

“Love you.”


	19. chapter nineteen: touch (octavia / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one is temporary, the other is masked by eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of an au, post 2/13?

When Octavia gets shot twice by a man from the mountain, she’s rushed back to Camp Jaha under Abby’s orders.

Indra wanted Octavia to stay, to fight, to grow stronger, just because _she_ could, but Octavia in her current state couldn’t hobble more than five paces without falling.

Her right foot has a bullet lodged inside of it, and Jackson believes there to be one dangerously close to Octavia’s lungs.

* * *

He’s halfway through trying to remove the lung bullet when Abby returns, scrubs and kit ready.

Like with Raven’s operation, there’s no pain-killers. Just pain, blinding pain, and a dream of it ending.

* * *

Octavia comes out alive and better than Raven could have hoped to.

Abby actually reccommends that Octavia talk to Raven about getting around on a useless, but healing, foot.

At first, Raven’s hostile. Jealous. Upset.

“Why, so you all get help from me when all I got was a brace from a guy who wasn’t even asked to help me?”

“No, um, I get it. It’s cool.” Octavia rests a hand on Raven’s shoulder and smiles weakly, temporarily, before leaving the workshop.

Raven doesn’t sleep well for the first time since... She never sleeps well anymore.

* * *

“What do you need help with?” Raven eventually relents, broken down by warm smiles and gentle touches.

“How do you, er, not fall over?”

“Hold your ear,” Raven jokes, remembering an old workout instruction sheet which she’d seen years ago. It was supposed to help with very brief balance.

“Really?” She looks sceptical.

“No. You just have to adjust. There’s no way that you can train yourself to adjust or a certain method to fix this, Octavia.”

“Unless you have a guy who builds you a brace,” Octavia teases, nudging the other softly with her elbow.

“Yeah, unless you’re as amazing as me,” she smiles, “Okay, let’s see where you’re at in terms of balance.”

She stands up and crouches back down so Octavia can wrap an arm around Raven’s neck and balance on her shoulder.

Octavia hops up, arm still loosely draped over the other. “Don’t let me go, okay?” For once, her voice isn’t all brave. It wavers, and Raven nods in understanding.

“I won’t, I promise. You’re not falling any time soon.”


	20. day twenty: quote/song lyrics (clarke / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of based off of "love is not about how many times you can say 'i love you' but how many times you can prove it."  
> kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is four days late what's up

Raven hums into the crook of Clarke's neck as she wakes up.

"I love you, y'know?" Clarke smiles in sleepy admiration.

"You can't prove that," Raven grumbles.

"I can."

"Not really," is the rather stubborn reply.

"What if I tell my mom about us?" she offers.

"You saying that you love me to someone else? It still proves nothing except that you can say some words."

"I don't know where you got this philosophy from, Raven."

"I don't know how you would know."

"Seriously-"

Raven says nothing as she grumpily stands up, slips her jacket on and yanks her brace over her leg unceremoniously. Just before she leaves, Raven jams her feet into her boots and walks out of the tent without tying the worn laces up.

* * *

As it turns out, you should light a fire outside as to inside of a locked room - why Raven thought it was a good idea is a complete mystery.

She tries to melt the metal which she needs to manipulate later on, but instead just grows confused and forgets what she's doing. Her head is thumping as if the Grounders were inside of it, playing on their war drums. Maybe she could vomit them out...?

She's not even in the right state to acknowledge that carbon monoxide is poisoning her, and moving aches her entire body as well as leaving her completely short of breath.

She rubs her head and falls onto the ground in a messy sprawl before passing out.

* * *

After she wakes up, Raven can see the metal door wide on its hinges, and a spreading of dents in the metal. She groans, knowing how invaluable the metal was to Wick.

Raven moves to stand, but Abby Griffin refuses to let her and pushes her back down.

"Why are you, er, taking my blood?" Raven asks, irate.

"Testing for poison. Carbon monoxide from the fire..." Clarke interrupts before her mother can say anything, standing in the door way with her arms folded comfortably.

"What?"

"Yeah, you were poisoned," Jackson chimes in after a few minutes of examining a sample of her blood.

Raven looks down and nods a little. "Dumb mistake."

"Okay, well, your treatment is going to be three quarters oxygen and one quarter oxygenated blood," Abby smiles encouragingly.

"Surely one person couldn't give even five percent of their blood without, like, dying?" Raven questions the doctor, severely misunderstanding the human body. Though, to be fair, she dropped biology at age eleven and so never even got onto blood.

"You can lose  _forty_  percent and still have a chance," says Clarke, walking into the room now. "Class three haemorrhage, I think." She looks over to her mom, who nods. Your donor only needs to lose the equivalent of a class two haemorrhage."

"So, which blood type are you?" Abby asks.

"Um... O, I think," Raven responds.

Abby and Clarke then suddenly look at each other, both nodding out of sync but still extraordinarily creepily.

"Clarke's going to donate her blood, okay?"

Raven nods slowly, giving Clarke the biggest 'what the heck' look she could manage.

When the Doctors leave to respond to a shout of "help! I think I broke a bone!" Clarke takes the opportunity to kneel next to Raven and gently hold her hand.

"You know," laughs Raven nervously, voice trembling, "Your mom looked terrified when she said you were gonna give blood. It sounds dangerous. Is it dangerous?"

Clarke shakes her head. "I'll just be out of action for a day. Nothing too bad."

Raven rests her head on Clarke's shoulder. "I kind of think you do love me."

Clarke laughs and kisses into Raven's hair. "I kind of think I really do, too."

 

 


	21. chapter twenty-one: rare pair (abby / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because i noticed that abby hasn't apologised yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: alcohol, mentions of murder & abuse, age gap

Raven's with Wick, both mechanic and engineer tired as well as delusional, when Abby enters the workshop.

"Hey, Raven, can I talk to you for a second?"

Raven groans and stands up, rather melodramatically, leaving the room with Abby behind her.

When Abby closes the door, Raven can see Wick making funny faces through the small port-hole window.

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

"That was  _ages_ ago," Raven replies in her usual manner, casual and slightly scrutinising, just with a look of confusion etched onto her face, "I mean, if I can forgive Clarke for killing my family, I'm pretty sure I can forgive someone for hitting me, you know?"

Abby says nothing.

"Plus, it was kinda hot," Raven deadpans with a shrug and a quirk of the corner of her lip moving up. She shrugs the shoulder on the same side and walks back into the workshop.

Abby blinks in shock and slowly roves back to her make-do office.

* * *

Clarke returns from some stupid task assigned by the Grounders, but also with some alcohol which she'd discovered and smuggled back from a dire and desolate house-pit- _thing_.

She offers it to Raven, for them to share, as their friends are all still in the mountain and Octavia's still off training with Indra.

They're on their fourth glasses and Raven then really feels the effects - so much so that she has no filter. "Your mom?" she begins with a laugh. "She's a total... Mi... MILF? Is that what people used to say?"

They dissolve into loud, obnoxious giggles, until Clarke recovers and gasps with a hiccup.

"That's so gross!"

"She's hot, thoughh," Raven whines.

"Octavia's hot."

"Your mom's hotter."

"Lexa, though."

"Your mom and I would totally have the hottest children if we could have kids, though, right?"

"You're not being my step-mom, Raven!"

"Woah, I never said anything about marriage!"

Clarke sighs.

"Although, now that you've mentioned it..."

 


	22. chapter twenty-two: kid!fic (octavia / clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evolves from kids into adults a little bit too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear to christ i uploaded this but no i only saved it as a draft. :/
> 
> once again i’m gonna include a trans girl - this time it’s octavia.

Octavia and Clarke have known each other since they were born. Literally - they were both premature ( _extremely_ premature) and were placed next to one another in the incubation ward.

Abby and Aurora became fast friends on visiting time, and Bellamy was a huge fan of Jake.

The two families never really grew apart.

When Octavia, then legally going by the ridiculous name of Adonis (“It highlights masculine gorgeousness, mom,” Bellamy had whined) told Clarke and Bellamy, at the same time, that she really hated being a six-year-old boy and wanted to instead be a six-year-old girl, the pair were both extremely mature. Clarke told her mom, with permission from Octavia, and Abby offered hormonal treatment.

At age eight, Octavia was comfortable enough to want to go to summer camp and pass in front of vast numbers of strangers as to a few friends at her school.

She, Clarke and Bellamy went together. Like at school, they were protective but they were less so under Octavia’s wishes.

Octavia made a new friend, a quiet boy named Lincoln, who drew like Clarke and could fight well (for his age, at least) like Bellamy. He kept calling her beautiful, and Octavia told Bellamy that his naming of Adonis kind of worked.

A girl with pretty brown hair and flawless skin, who went by Raven, introduced two extremely weird kids named Monty and Jasper.

Clarke had always been with Octavia, though, and would choose her over any and all of the others, Bellamy included.

Neither can pinpoint when hand-holding on the swings at seven turned to kissing under the slide at seventeen, but they both know that they’ve always loved each other.

(Clarke proposes on the swings and Octavia said she had a ring in her pocket to propose under the slide, and when they marry it’s nothing like their fake weddings in the woods or the sandbox but it’s amazing and right and so much more.)


	23. chapter twenty-three: back on the ark (octavia / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diverges from his sister’s keeper. a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spacewalk incident happened waay before the dance where octavia was arrested btw

Raven hears the ‘stoner bros’ from Agro Station practically orgasming over a masked girl and Raven just _has_ to see if they’re being so vocal about it.

She moves away from the hatch in which she was adjusting the lights to flash on and off, spanner in one hand and torch in the other, screwdriver, rag and pliers in her back pocket.

‘I can take a break, right? The fancy lights aren’t required for another hour,’ she thinks to herself, before shrugging and tucking her tools into the hatch. She swings it shut and hops off of the small ladder.

Hoping that nobody is dumb enough to jack a ladder, Raven confidently and masklessly strides over to the brunette, only to see a boy with sandy blonde hair and a red mask on harrassing her for a kiss.

“Hey, buddy? You mind?” Raven yells, sidling in between him and the stranger, “I don’t think this is a wild animal sanctuary.”

He punches her in the face, hard, and she falls to the side. Before he can further injure her, a guard restrains him and, struggling, asks, “O, you good?”

The stranger nods and Raven bounces back up.

“Thanks for, um, y’know,” the guard starts. “Helping my si- friend.”

“Think you could tell that to the Head of Mechanics, Mister oh Mighty?” Raven laughs.

“Mech Station?” the girl asks, and even though you can hardly see them, her eyes look awed.

Raven nods.

“I can tell ’m if you give me a name?” the guard says seriously.

“I was joking, but if you’re really gonna talk to him, it’s Raven Reyes.”

“Bellamy Blake,” the guard nods. “Are you like Jaha’s son?”

“What, someone who would perform citizen arrests if they saw some shit?” Raven responds. Bellamy shakes his head and a senior guardsman takes the blonde boy away. “Nah. I’ve stolen a lot of bread and water these past months... Oh, and also I’ve been on a couple unauthorised spacewalks.”

“Thanks for the blackmail. This is Octavia, my sister.”

Octavia smiles a little.

“Hey,” Raven grins. “Ever been to Mech Station?”

Octavia shakes her head.

“You should, then. Right now, ’cause according to the bosses at Go-Sci it’s solar flare week.”

“That isn’t a thing,” Octavia laughs and looks to Bellamy.

He nods. Raven takes Octavia’s hand and bolts out of the dance hall, jogging to her home with Octavia next to her.

At the door, Raven tells the other to keep her head down and move as fast as possible.

“You scared of heights?” the mechanic asks, swiping her citizen card to the first door.

“Probably not. Hey, can I open this door?”

Raven offers the citizen card to Octavia who gingerly holds it above the scanner.

It beeps green and she thanks Raven, who gets them through the next doors with a number password.

“Go up the ladder, okay? On the side of the ration booth. I’ll be right behind you.”

Octavia tentatively starts to climb and just at the top the solar flare siren rings out.

“Run to that room there, okay?” Raven yells up, pointing to the blacked out door and tossing her card up. “I’m meant to be fixing some lights up, but I’ll be back as soon as.”

Octavia nods and starts running, Raven sliding down the ladder and jumping off five rungs up.

She exits with her thumb print, and surprisingly the doors aren’t on lockdown.

Raven gets back okay, hands her ID chip over and reassures Bellamy that his sister’s fine

After the flare, Raven finds Bellamy in 20391, the Blake cell.

(Octavia thanks Raven with a kiss to the cheek and Bellamy thumps her back affectionately. She should really fix up lights at dances more often.)


	24. day twenty-four: roadtrip (octavia / raven / clarke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chancellor’s daughter, the queen of mechanics and a guard’s sister.
> 
> (they should be so much more than just fugitives.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crimes:  
> clarke - examples of anti-government free speech.  
> raven - purposely did a bad job on repairs for an illegaly raised price.  
> octavia - gang crimes with the grounders. (let’s pretend they’re a gang ok)
> 
> tw: heavy references to sex stuff

Clarke’s just been double-teamed in the back of a stolen jeep by the two (in her opinion) sexiest women alive and she’s meant to be driving away from the cops?

Well, then again, she _is_ Clarke Griffin. She can do it.

Octavia watches Clarke’s behind as she clambers into the front and slaps her ass cheekily.

“Guys, really not the time,” Clarke complains, revving the engine up.

“Do you mind if we have bouncy road sex?” Raven asks, making sure the back seats are pushed flat out still so they have laying space.

“Knock yourself out,” Clarke grits through her teeth. Then, as she drives over the fence of the abandoned playground behind a warehouse that they’d been cooped in for a week, “but it’s going to be _really_ bouncy road sex.

* * *

 

As in horrendously clichéd getaway scenes, they manage to zip past a train and get some cop cars (and cops) crushed.

Octavia’s laying on top of Raven who’s both extremely aroused and extremely pumped. Everyone’s adrenaline is peaking and Raven has to call Wick because she knows he has an empty storage unit near their location.

(Clarke pulls into the unit after Raven picks the lock and the three don’t stop having sex until two AM the next morning.)

* * *

 

Raven, always the little spoon and always the first to wake up, is surprised to see Clarke and Octavia in the front eating what smells like McDonald’s breakfast food.

“Hash brown,” she groans, making grabby hands. There’s no point in doing it the dignified way as she’s naked without a blanket on and reeks of sex.

Clarke tosses a take-out box with three greasy hash browns in to Raven, who greedily scoffs them all down and licks the grease from her fingers.

“We still trying to get to Wyoming?”

“They have the lowest population, plus it’s on the opposite side of this country to our home, so yes,” Clarke sighs.

“Well, whether we go there, or France, or Russia, we’ll be okay,” Octavia declares.

“Only ’cause you got me,” Raven laughs from the back.

“Only ’cause we have each other.”

 


	25. chapter twenty-five: arranged/accidental marriage (clarke / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can’t believe she had a drunken vegas wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i researched the bit about marriage licenses and vegas venue owners creepin’ :-)

She wakes up with a heavy feeling around her ring finger and a headache equivalent to having power tools ringing in your ears all day.

There’s a person behind her with their head buried into the back of her neck and their arms slipped around her waist, legs intertwining with her own.

Raven looks behind her to discover that she’s in bed with an actual stranger; a stranger who, after a peek under the sheets, is, like she, bare naked.

They’re both wearing tacky metal rings with one plastic red gem for her and a plastic blue gem for the stranger.

“Buddy, hey!” she yells, nudging the girl next to her. “Wake the fuck up!”

The blonde groans and looks up, tired and hungover. “Why have we got these things?” the stranger asks, waving her left hand up.

“I think we might have had a really stupid and drunk Vegas wedding.”

“Do we have a marriage license? Surely they take a few days to come in?”

“Vegas venues only care that you can pay and sign papers. Besides, the license office is open twenty-four-seven with practically no delay.”

“How do you know that?” “Because I’m Raven freaking Reyes, obviously.”

“Well,” the blonde begins as she gets out of bed and scavenges her clothes. “You could actually be Raven freaking Griffin.”

“Or you could be something Reyes. Should we check with... Who would we check with to see if we’re married?”

“Clarke Reyes sounds ridiculous,” she informs before paling. “Shit, shit, shit!”

Raven gives her a ‘you good?’ look.

Clarke isn’t. “Okay, you know President Jaha?”

“Obviously.”

“My mom’s his friend and colleague and I’m meant to be dating his son. Shit!” Clarke curses, struggling to fix her bra on.

“It’s cool, we can be divorced,” Raven shrugs casually, swinging out of the bed and onto her feet. “Or is that not the point?”

“Not the point,” Clarke responds, “This is gonna be on my... Record? Forever.” Another few rounds of curses follow.

“Okay, so we’ll check every venue’s register today. Cancel before it goes through. No biggie.”

“What if it’s already gone through? Fuck, I can’t be married to you!”

“If I’m really so repulsive-” she starts.

“There’s a time and a place, Raven!”

Raven checks her watch. “Nine-forty-three, some shady hotel.”

Clarke tosses a pillow at her and moves toward the bathroom.

“We’re leaving in three minutes,” Clarke warns with a ridiculous finger wag.

* * *

“So,” Raven begins, one hand in the pocket of her jogging bottoms and the other fiddling with the hem of her tight tank top. She really should have thought to wear a jacket. “Do you actually love baby Jaha?”

“Yeah, I mean- wait, baby Jaha?”

Raven laughs.

“Only platonically, really. It would be easier to be in love with him, right?” Clarke sighs.

“It would be easier to be in love with someone not in the public eye, probably,” she muses, “I mean, you could go somewhere with them without being stalked if they weren’t famous.”

“I guess... Have you ever dated a famous person?”

“Have you heard of the Blakes?” Raven asks.

“Who hasn’t?”

“I dated Octavia.”

“You’re kidding?” Clarke gasps, genuinely intrigued and surprised. When Raven shakes her head, she adds, “I guess you have a thing for picking up famous people then.”

“Huh? You’re not that famous,” Raven teases.

“There’s a Wikipedia page about me, written in extensive detail, and when you Google me, I come up on the side like celebrities so, yeah, I’m pretty famous.”

“I’m the opposite of famous,” Raven says.

* * *

“We’re here,” Clarke veers into the first venue. “You take the next one on the list.”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Raven jokes, waving her list identical to Clarke’s above her head and picking up her pace.

* * *

The venue they got married at had a fucking recording of the wedding. The pair were officially married at three-forty-six in the morning, Raven’s vows went very sexual whereas Clarke’s were weepy and drunk and melodramatic, sex nearly happened in the hall and nobody attended except for a shady looking man with a baseball cap on who directed the wedding.

“I kinda don’t want to divorce you, my love,” Raven jokes as they walk back to the hotel.

Clarke says nothing; instead, she blindly but purposefully reaches out for Raven’s hand and holds it gently. She hopes it’s enough of a response.

(It is.)

“We should see where this goes,” they mutually agree.

It goes through sixty years of love.


	26. chapter twenty-six: lost in the woods (octavia / raven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x05 au. really, really au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh

Octavia opens up the pod hatch and slips inside before closing it again. She nudges the stranger next to her, who’s breathing steadily.

As a radio starts fuzzing from the Ark, Octavia feels around for the device.

It’s weird for Octavia to handle but she manages to press something that gets a more energetic ‘hello? Do you read? This is Ark Station!’ She assumes it fuzzes back.

“Umm... The girl, at least I think they’re a girl, that you sent down is alive.”

“Is the earth inhabitable?”

“Yeah. I mean, apart from a few... Natural, deaths, you can live here.”

“What do you mean, natural?”

“Two took their seatbelts off before landing,” Octavia responds. “There’s an acidic fog, and some of our people have access to knives. Umm... There’s also what we call Grounders which are a race of warriors that have attempted to kill us with deadly accuracy.”

“Can you confirm the identity of the-”

“What the hell are you doing with my radio?!” the girl next to her, who had quickly taken her helmet off, snaps.

“No need, that’s obviously Reyes,” a crackly laugh comes through the radio. “And your identity?”

“Saving it from my brother.” The answer satisfies Raven enough to shut her up. She holds the button down: “Octavia Blake.”

The radio then goes dead. There’s not even a vague hum of life to fill the quiet. However, a trio of grounders fills the silence.

“There!” is the initial shout, which is followed by a similar but different voice:

“Kill any survivors!”

They’re about forty metres away, Octavia can see, through the blackened window, and so she hastily clambers out of the pod and grabs the stranger’s hand.

The grounders stay still and instead one throws a metal throwing knife at Octavia’s head.

She pulls them both down and assists Raven in removing her spacesuit, before they both dart into the woods. They sprint and try to zig zag their route.

“My brother,” Octavia begins, “the girls he literally has sex-” She pants, concentrating on running for a few seconds. “- with in tens... They told me that he takes them to a place hidden by a tree.”

“You know where?” Raven yells at her.

“East,” Octavia responds and they both hunker their heads down and move.

* * *

Octavia panics when she hears the Grounders’ horn sound, and she stops

“We need shelter!” Octavia yells and desperately looks around.

“Battle horn?” Raven questions.

“Acid fog.”

They see the yellow clouds billowing towards them and Raven spots what she thinks could be Blake Junior’s target. She runs over to it and brushes away the leaves, quickly pulling at the rusted handle.

“Come on!” and Octavia practically dives into the hole. Raven then messily clambers onto the ladder and slams the hatch shut up above them.

They didn’t expect how much the room would smell like sex or just how cramped it would be; at least there was an electric lamp which Raven knocked over onto its switch.

(They end up napping on the ground using Raven’s red jacket as a pillow, backs against one another and fingertips brushing as they rest on top of their own thighs.)

* * *

When they peek out to see if everything’s clear, Octavia realises she doesn’t know her way back home.

“I think I got us lost,” she admits, popping up next to Raven on the ladder.

“I think you saved our lives,” Raven flips the argument. “If we get up somewhere high, we’ll find your camp. There was a hill five minutes back, right?” The mechanic clambers back out into the open.

“I have no clue. But then again...” she trails off as she pushes herself out behind Raven. “...You’re probably right, being such a prodigy.”

“How do you...?” Raven looks ridiculous whilst kneeling and closing the hatch up, face contorted into confusion.

“Oh, Bellamy used to gush all about you all the time,” Octavia laughs, offering her hand to pull the other up. As they walk back the way they came, she asks, “He said you were always hanging around with Finn at school.”

“Well, he saved my life and is also kind of my boyfriend, you know?”

Octavia stops walking.

“Huh? Something I say?” Raven laughs nervously.

“He hasn’t mentioned a girlfriend...” Octavia starts cautiously, walking at a quicker pace

“So? How do you fit that naturally into a conversation without sounding like a dick?”

“And he’s interested in someone else.”

“You’re joking.”

“I wish I was.

* * *

When they get to the top of the mountain and Octavia points them south, Raven decides something.

“You’re going to be my revenge.”

“What?” Octavia smiles confusedly and starts making her way downhill.

“We’re going to go back to your brother’s sex bunker, and-”

“Oh. Um, cool, yeah. You _are_ really likeable. Plus, we would be super hot together. Make Finn piss himself.”

“Damn straight,” Raven says completely seriously and takes Octavia’s hand. “Plus, I kind of wanted to anyway.”


End file.
